Yuki Afex
Yuki Afex is a 5 year old preschool student. She is the twin sister of Yuka Afex (younger by 30mins) She is a hyper candy-loving girl who loves and spends of time with her twin sister Yuka. She was chosen because she was a direct descent of a past queen. Personality Yuki's personality in Ojamajo Symphonys is rather undeveloped. She loves Candy and acts like the usual kids do. What makes her different from Yuka is that she is a bit more childish believing in Santa and calls animals Mr.__ (Example Mr. Bunny). In additional stories when they are older Yuki has low self-esteem because Yuka is smarter, nicer, developed faster, and in Yuki's opinion, Yuka's way prettier (pretty much all in Yuki's mind). This makes her kind of whiny but she is a really kind person. In this aspect she becomes kinda like Doremi, though Doremi is a bit less whiny but still has that poor me attitude. In the Christmas fanfic, she shows an early need for separation from Yuka. What she wants is something she won't have to share with Yuka. In an unreleased chapter Sika remarks that Yuki (who is about 9 at the time) acts a lot like Natasha. Apperance Yuki has medium length blond hair tied in a pigtail with a pink ribbon. She also wears a pink ribbon as a headband. Her normal outfit is a white shirt with pink edges on the sleeves and neck and jeans with pink pockets. When she is 10-13 she wears a pink tank top with a white shirt underneath. She has a matching pink skirt with a slit with a dark pink part. She wears blue jeans underneath. From this point on she wears her hair in a higher ponytail. When she is a teenager she wears a low cut dark pink shirt with the words 'Cutie Pie'. She wears jean-like capris. Her Past She really has no past only being 5 at the time of Ojamajo Symphonys. Her parents were just out of high school when the twins were born but after that there is not much. As an Ojamajo Yuki is a pink ojamajo. She has the ability to see into the past without the use of magic(which is impressive because usually magical stage is needed to see the past). At first however she can only see it in her dreams. When she is older she can concentrate and see the past. Her crystal is a pink heart Her fairy's name is Kiki. Kiki loves candy like Yuki and the two often share candy. Her wizard counterpart is Yukito. Yukito is at first a jerk to Yuki but after the story Yuki's parents adopt Yukito and he becomes the twins big brother. Her past counterpart is Doremi. The two act the most alike. As well, Yuki has similar love of candy as Doremi has to steak. Realtionship with other Symphonys Pop- Not much is shown between the two. Mika- Yuki looks up to Mika and thinks she is awesome. Natasha- They are first cousins once removed. They get along well and Sika claims Yuki acts a lot like Natasha. Sara- Not much interaction is show between them. Sika- Sika gives Yuki a lot of candy so thusly she like Sika a lot. Olivia- Yuki wants to be Olivia's friend right away. They do become friends but Yuki still hangs around Yuka more. Yuki respects Olivia and thinks she is cool. They become really good friends in highschool where they pretty much are best friends since Yuki has a bit of jelaousy to Yuka. Yuka- Their relationship is very strong. They get along very very well when they are kids and when they are grown ups. However when around the teen years Yuki becomes really jealous of Yuka because Yuki thinks that Yuka is better at everything and is prettier. She thus gets an inferoirty complex because of that. She gets her chosen form when she is helping with magical stage to wake Yuka awaken after she is put to sleep for a thousand years because she took Yuki's tap and used it(thinking it was just a toy). Family Parents- she loves her parents. she tells her mother first about her being jealous of Yuka(she doesn't tell many people at all). Yuka- stated above Yukito- The wizard gets adopted by her parents and they become siblings. Yukito is very protective over Yuki, more so than Yuka. Nadeshiko- They are like usual loving mother and daughter. Yoshiki- Her niece, she cares about Yoshiki and she reminds her a lot of Yuka. Love life Yusei- Meeting in middle school at first they are at odds with eachother. They soon fall in love because of thier similar jealous to thier twin. Yusei remarks that they are really the only people who understand one another. In Mirai She works with Yuka at a bakery. She has perfected the ability to see into the past and is training Yoshiki in that aspect. Trivia *Most if not all of Yuki's personality is developed in Naisho or side stories. *She is techically the youngest of the group, being 30 minutes younger than Yuka. *Oddly despite being younger many non-witch characters say Yuki's name first when adressing both of them. *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Kayla Anderson. Yy.jpg yukif.png Category:Characters